


Kiss Me, Bite Me, Love Me

by Mai_Mai1



Category: Niklaus Mikaelson/Original Character
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Mai1/pseuds/Mai_Mai1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot of Niklaus Mikaeson. Nik and Dani share a dance and exchange flirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Bite Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a one-shot. I always wanted to see a story of Klaus in a more romantic way, so here it is. It's really short but I loved typing it. La=eave a comment and Kudo if you liked it! Thanks!

I saw him staring from across the hall, his sultry gaze sneaking a peek at me from afar. His side smile nearly making me collapse every time I saw it. He was truly a god in many aspects. His brother, Elijah saw me looking at their group. His sister Rebekah standing next to the two in her silky ball gown. Before she knew it, Elijah was next to her in a flash. 

“Hello Daniella, surprise to see you here.” I smiled and hugged my old friend. 

“Yes, It must be. I haven’t seen you in a long time.”

“Ten years to be exact, you were fourteen when I left.” He gave me a smile. He noticed me take another look at his brother. “You fancy my brother, Niklaus.” He stated. I blushed and looked away. 

“Indeed, is that alright, dear friend?”

“Quite, my dear Della. I believe he returns your intent gazes.” Just then, Niklaus came up to us.

“May I have this dance?” I blushed again. 

“You may.” Niklaus pulled me to him and I was glided away from Elijah.

“What a beautiful dancer you are. May I ask you name, sweetheart?” 

“Daniella, your brother Elijah calls me Della though.” I winced a bit at the name.

“Well Daniella,” He said, clearly catching my disdain for the used of a nickname. “I am Niklaus.” He dipped me back.

“You’re quite the dancer yourself, Niklaus.” 

“Please, call me Nik, love.” I giggled.

“Very well Nik, you can call me Dani.” He dipped me again.

“Oh, I intend to call.” He kissed my neck softly.

“It’s a full moon tonight, my dear. Why aren’t you barred up somewhere?” He asked me. He could sense the werewolf blood in my veins.

“The curse has not been triggered for me yet.” I said to him, catching my breath at the way his deep blue eyes looked inquisitively into my own. 

“Ah, careful girl, you are Dani.” He kissed my neck again, then my lips. I felt a shock ripple through me, as though my lips hadn’t known another’s until now. “I wish to see you in my chambers tonight, my sweet, beautiful, Daniella.” He whispered seductively in my ear. I nodded. The song ended and he was gone, leaving me standing there, breathless.


End file.
